The President
by jackoneil55
Summary: Murder at the White house ! Unbelievable but true! And Gibbs and the crew are on the job. Read along as the guys (and Kate) travel to the President's residence and learn of the many twist and turns that are a part of the leader's life.


"Lets go" said Gibbs as he walked down the aisle

"Where to boss" asked DiNozzo

"White House"

"Wow" he said as he grabbed his backpack

"Why" Kate asked

"Find out when get there" Gibbs said drinking the last sip of his coffee.

"Where's Ducky" Gibbs asked impatiently, staring at the dismembered burned mess of a body

"Here I am" said the elderly medical examiner

"What do we have here" he said

"You tell me"

"Seems to be a early to mid 30's African American man"

"Can you get DNA ?"

"Doesn't look like it both feet are missing along with left hand index finger and the rest the fingers are burned too badly to get any, along with the body

"Dental ?"

"Teeth are pulled"

"Anything else"

"Not with what I have in the truck"

"Gee wonder how he got burned" DiNozzo sarcastically watching the tow truck pull the heap of burnt metal on to the trailer.

"So have you got DNA yet Duck?" Gibbs asked staring at Ducky

"Well I might be able to, I'm certain that our lieutenant has a jaw implant" said Ducky

"okayay when you get it out get it to Abby she can read it and put it through the computer"

"Send someone down to get it"

"Will do" he said opening the door.

"thank you" said the black haired easily recognized goth woman

"Abbs" said Gibbs

"Got the it yet" he asked

"Just got it in but it shouldn't take long" she said

"Good"

"So what happened to this guy?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out"

"Got'em! ,Alright let's see what we got, Marcus Campbell married to Susan Campbell, No kids, lives on '202 Pright Street', born in Jamaica, 34 years old, he was a Navy lieutenant, served for 4 years.

"Alright let's got talk to the wife".

"Okay when did you last talk to your husband Mrs. Campbell?" Kate asked

"Uh um 3 days ago he left after dinner said 'he was gonna have a drink with his friends' then he called later that night said he had unexpected business he wasn't gonna be home that night I was worried but I figured he would be okayay"

"Do you know why he was in front of the White House?"

"No I have no idea"

"Was he maybe dealing drugs?"

"No, never Marcus would never do something like that"

"By any chance do you know the names of his friends"

"Uh yeah um there was Johnny"

"Do you know where Johnny lives"

"Yeah just down the street, he lives at 198"

"Do you know any others"

"Yeah Doug and Mike"

"Do you know where they live?"

"No but he couldn't have been with Doug when it happened"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of the Secret Service"

"You mean Doug Singate the President"

"Yes"

"Alright well if you hear anything contact us" Kate said getting up

"Okay".

"I wonder what he was doing in front of the White House" DiNozzo asked knocking on the door

"I do not know"

The door opened

"Can I help you fellas?" the man asked

"We hope so" DiNozzo said

"Is this about Marcus?" he asked

"Yes it is"

"I don't know anything!" he said and slammed the door

DiNozzo knocked again no answer so he knocked again

"Go away I don't know anything" Johnny yelled

"We just wanna talk to you" DiNozzo yelled back

The door opened

"Alright" Johnny said

"May we come in" Kate asked

"Sure"

"Thank you" she said

"So what do you want to know" Johnny asked gesturing them each a cola

"No thanks" they responded politely

"Were you with Marcus when he was killed?" Kate asked

"No I would of reported it if I was" Johnny replied

"Where did you guys go for your drinks"

"Doug's place. We couldn't go to a local bar because of Doug being the president and all !"

"How did you and Marcus come to know Doug"

"We served together in the Navy"

"Where did you guys go after drinks?"

"I don't know I left about 9:30 but Marcus stayed but I did hear Marcus's phone ring as I walked out"

"Do you know who it was?"

"No"

"Was anybody acting unusual?"

"Kinda"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... Doug.. he was acting kinda nervous"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well when we went to the bar he ordered backup SS and locked the door"

"What's SS"

"Secret Service. Oh and he was acting weird and kinda antsy when the phone rang"

"Okay, when did Doug start acting weird?"

"Hmmm probably about a week and a half ago we were golfing and telling stories from when we were in the Navy Doug got a phone call and never came back and later on he told us that it was a family problem"

"Okay well we will call some time in the week"

"Alright".

"Director is on NAV-SEC in 3" Kate told Gibbs

"Okay".

"Director" Gibbs said staring at the big screen

"Gibbs" replied Director Leon Vance

"How are we doing with that meeting with the President"

"Not so good FBI and Vice President James Zuckerman don't want us around him"

"Well he might be involved with this case"

"I know that but I'm doing all I can"

"I know"

"Alright report progress at 1900 hours" Leon said swiping his neck

"Will do".

"You gonna answer that?" DiNozzo asked as her phone rang for the 6th time

"Maybe, why do you care?" she asked

"Just curious"

"Well don't be" she said as she got up and grabbed her bag

"See you tomorrow"

"Aren't you coming?"

"Nope, gotta lot paper work"

"Alright, see you tomorrow"

Just as she walked out the door her phone rang she quickly stepped back in.

"Don't answer it!" she said staring at him frozen as he started to stand up to answer it

"Okay okay".

"Do we have anything on the car?" Gibbs asked

"We found traces of C4 on the engine and gas tank" Abby replied

"It was remote wired so the killer had to have been within 100 feet of the car" Abby said

"Alright" Gibbs said pressing the elevator button

"You,re welcome" Abby said sarcastically.

"Get me traffic cams for the whole block around the White House" Gibbs asked Kate.

"Okay what timeframe?" Kate asked

"6 to 9 pm"

"mmmm there maroon sedan"

"Okay" Kate said zooming in

"Can you get a license number"

"No camera doesn't come around that far but I might be able to get a face

"Kate gave me the face I ran it through INTERFACE I got a hit" Abby told Gibbs smiling staring up at him

"Well?" Gibbs asked impatiently

"Oh ummm David Corcox and guess who he worked for"

"The President" Gibbs said walking out of the room.

"Get me the address for a David Corcox" Gibbs asked Mcgee

"okay umm okay David Corcox 905 Crystal Lake Dr" Kate said quickly

"Lets go"

"Be careful" Gibbs told everyone as the truck came to a stop

"Kate, you and DiNozzo go around back" Gibbs said in whispered voice

"NCIS" Gibbs shouted as he kicked the door

"Don't move" DiNozzo said pointing his gun at the sitting at the table with two empty bottles of whiskey in front of him.

"I didn't want to but I had too" Corcox screamed putting the gun to his head

"He was going to kill the president!" he yelled pulling the trigger.

"He was fired from the Secret Service for being schizophrenic and putting an 97 year man in the hospital claiming he was try to stab the president" Gibbs told DiNozzo.

"Hmm well im gonna write my report and curl up in the fetal position and sleep for 12 hours" DiNozzo said

"Okay"

"Gonna go work on your boat?"

"Yep"

"Alright night".


End file.
